Q Is For Cupid
by XxRuby-the-SecondxX
Summary: An OC's new arrival in Ouran stirs up more than a few things for the hosts of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club. Could she be a cupid in disguise? Read and find out! Warnings inside.


Good evening, dear readers! _Hi~~!_ Alright, I'll admit it. The idea came to me a few days ago, and since I really, _really_ want to write an OHSHC fanfic...you can't really blame me now can you?^^;; I realize that I'm supposed to be updating _Escaping Reality Into Dreams_ as well, but...this fic just won't leave me alone...! Sob!T_T

xx

**Warnings:**

Hints of minor angst.

Do not flame in reviews.

Don't read if you don't like it.

Constructive critism is welcomed.

Unbeta-ed.

Irregular updates (If there are any) in the future. I do not own any of the characters in Ouran High School Host Club, but I own Elaine Crystal Brown and the plot...For now. Lol.

* * *

It was another normal day at the Ouran Private Academy…or at least as normal as it gets. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in the school grounds and the same goes for the classes as well. Let's take a look at the rooms nearby. There's a gourmet cooking class going on at the first floor, a ballroom with a ballroom-dancing session on the ground floor, _oh! _And what have we here? Here're the windows to The Third Music Room! What fun…! Let us take a small peep at our hosts, shall we?

Our familiar beloved hosts were currently doing various activities at their respective posts. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were entertaining their guests with cakes and tea; Hikaru and Kaoru practically had their girls swooning over their act at their corner of the room; Tamaki, the golden-haired self-proclaimed King was currently doing his princely act for the sack of his clients-with a perfectly charming smile, might I add? But wait! _Where is the King's Shadow? _Where in the world could our infamous Shadow King be…?

xx

Good morning, Chairman. To what do I have the pleasure of meeting you today?

Sounds of chuckling met his ears. "_My, my Kyouya-kun…_There's no need to be so formal with me, call me Yuzuru."

A polite smile appeared automatically on his lips. "As you wish, Yuzuru-san."

The Chairman smiled back as well. "Well then, Kyouya-kun please take a seat. The answer to your question…well, I'm sure you've already guessed it right, haven't you?"

In response, he habitually pushed up his glasses. "Well, it could be related to the new transfer student from Australia who is due to arrive next week. Her name was Elaine Brown, I think."

Suoh Yuzuru clasped his hands together. "Very good, Kyouya-kun! That's right, she was originally supposed to arrive in a week. But due to some circumstances, her parents agreed to send her here a few days sooner. She will be arriving in Japan tonight, and will be starting school here tomorrow."

A few moments of silence ensued, as the two men digested this new information. The youngest Ohtori was the first to break the silence, "You intend me to escort her around the school I suppose?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, she _is_ the same age as you and my son. So I thought you were the most suitable person for this. Would you, Kyouya-kun?" As if he sensed the raven-haired boy's doubts, he continued, "I assure you, doing this will be quite beneficial for you. So don't worry too much, the details are all on this file."

xx

"…and the catch?"

The Chairman winced a little. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask…The transfer student…has a few…well, to put it simply, caused quite a bit of trouble in her previous school. There was the mysterious pyromania 'incidents' for one…so! Your job is to prevent any kind of trouble she might cause here at Ouran."

The Chairman fortunately missed the minuscule twitching under Kyouya's right eye. Unconsciously sneering a little while he said, "Wouldn't _your son _be a more appropriate choice for this job…?"

He merely smiled at the youngest Ohtori. "Off you go now, Kyouya-kun. Your friends are waiting for you, are they not?"

Taking the file on Elaine Brown, he stood up. "Then please excuse me, I shall be heading back now." Just as he was going to open the door, the Chairman blurted, "You'll make sure to take a good look at that file, right Kyouya-kun?"

"Of course, Yuzuru-san." His polite, fake smile was the last thing the Chairman saw before the door closed quietly.

Outside the Chairman's office, Kyouya walked briskly towards The Third Music Room. When he knew no one was watching, he quickly scanned the file on Elaine Brown. His expressionless face quickly turning into a microscopic frown.

There was a photo of the new transfer student. Kyouya soon noticed her dark complexion and surprisingly enough, her unexpressive features clearly shown in it. _Interesting...To think this girl has a mask as well. _Those mocha-coloured eyes seemed to turn colder the more he looked at them. An unnoticeable shudder passed involuntarily through his body. Something about this girl seemed inexplicably _cold_. Underneath this photo was a short biography on her.

* * *

**Full Name:** Elaine Crystal Brown

**Age:** 17

**Date of Birth:** May 22

**Horoscope Sign:** Gemini

**Height:** 167 cm

**Blood Type:** B

**Interests:** Books and anything made of silver or ice.

**Strong Subjects:** English, Science

**Weak Subjects:** Mathematics

**Background**

_Her father is one of the few born multi-millionaires in Australia and her mother is well-known for designing the fairly new line of clothing accessories-"Lilly". She is an only child and has a constant habit of putting other's needs before her own, as seen before in all her previous friendships._

_Her academic results were always first place but for unknown reasons, a sudden decline was seen sometime during the early months of yester-year. Although she has improved greatly since then, she has never again ranked first in her results, instead ranking fourth or fifth in the examinations. She is quiet and does not actively participate in any of her classes. She keeps to herself and speaks only when spoken to._

_She is also the prime suspect in at least, three cases of isolated pyromania where two classrooms and one laboratory in her junior high school were set on fire by an unknown perpetrator. She has now been banned from going within three meters of anything that could cause a fire....._

* * *

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the doors to the Third Music Room. Closing the file with a snap, Kyouya sighed internally to himself and he braced himself for the flying red rose petals as he opened those familiar double doors. The first to notice his entrance was of course that idiotic blonde self-proclaimed best friend of his.

"Okaa-san~ where have you been?? The twins were contaminating our daughter's pure, innocent mind! We need to discipline them better, kaa-san...!"

Kyouya barely tuned out the self-proclaimed 'father' of the group as he contemplated hinting to Tamaki about tomorrow's arrival of the new transfer student. But then again, he wouldn't be called the one-and-only cold, sadistic, heartless, and evil Shadow King now, would he?

xx

xx

* * *

So? How was it? If anyone out there thinks I should continue this then drop me a review, kay? See ya!;D


End file.
